que paso despues?
by jinetevrael
Summary: Paolini me dejo con ganas de mas, pued espero hacerle justicis, SPOILERS de todos los libros, si no has acabado de leer la saga, no entres pero tu mismo
1. Chapter 1

Un mes había pasado desde el día en el que habían zarpado desde Hedarth, Les había costado casi el mes entero encontrar un lugar adecuado para el nuevo asentamiento. Por lo menos habían visitado, muchas islas, pero ninguna de las anteriores eran adecuadas. Algunas eran demasiado pequeñas, otras eran solo montañas, y en ellas no podrían cultivar nada, en una de ellas, la encontraron completamente deshabitada, ni siquiera había algún animal en ella, y algunas otras las desecharan por falta de agua dulce con fácil acceso, es cierto que usando la magia, podían convertir el agua salada del mar, en agua potable, pero hacerlo siempre que necesitases agua, no era muy productivo. Al final encontraron un conjunto de islas, las cuales podrían utilizar.

La isla central y mas grande, no era más grande que la isla de Vroengard, pero si tenía varias diferencias. La primera, era que desde lejos, la isla parecía únicamente una cordillera de montañas, montañas las cuales ocupaban gran parte de la isla rodeándola. En toda la isla solo había un punto donde se podría desembarcar, y desde ese punto siguiendo un estrecho camino entre montañas, llegarías al centro de la isla. En medio de las montañas, se encontraba un valle, lleno de arboles, y también había una explanada perfecta para construir la ciudad. Eragon y Shapira vieron la isla desde los cielos, como habían hecho con el resto, y no tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo, al expandir su mente, y encontrar que la isla estaba llena de animales y rebosante de vida. Además para mejorar las cosas, no había ninguna civilizaron que pudiese oponerse a su digamos invasión. Sabiendo esto, no necesitaron mucha ayuda para convercer al resto de los elfos, de que ese era el lugar idóneo para construir la nueva ciudad de los dragones.

Shapira aterrizo en la playa natural de la isla, cuando en barco se acercaba a la orilla, el acercamiento del barco fue sencillo pero porque tuvieron suerte de que el barco fuese élfico, y no necesitase más de un par de centímetros para navegar, ya que el fondo estaba lleno de rocas puntiagudas, y si hubiese necesitado más espacio, probablemente hubiese encallado. En cuanto se acercaron, Blödhgarm, Yalea y otro par de elfos saltaron del barco, mientras los que todavía estaban a bordo les lanzaban unas maderas con las que amarrar el bote a la orilla. En cuanto todos los elfos excepto tres, los cuales quedaron al cuidado de los eldunarís con Cuaroc. Los elfos junto a Eragon, se reunieron en un grupo en la playa, en el centro había un mapa, un mapa que habían dibujado ellos, ya que esas tierras no habían sido exploradas por nadie antes que ellos, o si lo habían hecho nadie había dejado precedente de ello. En ese mapa estaban dibujadas todas las islas que se habían encontrado a su paso, dibujándolo más o menos a escala, para adivinar cuál sería la ruta más corta para los viajes que tendrían que hacer a Alagaësia.

-Parece que habrá que navegar durante dos semanas para llegar a Alagaësia.- Dijo Bellaen, uno de los elfos que no pertenecieron a la guardia de Eragon que decidieron unirse a su viaje. Este elfo, era el elfo de mar, como le llamaba, le encantaba navegar, y en cuanto escucho que iba a haber un viaje hacia el este a tierras desconocidas por mar, se ofreció voluntario, era el que guiaba el barco, y quien más conocimientos tenia sobre el mar y la lectura de mapas.

-Crees que se podría hacer toda esa distancia volando sobre un dragón, Asesino de Sombra?- Le pregunto Blodhgarm a Eragon.

-Volando nos costaría por lo menos una semana sin parar.- Contesto Eragon.- Ni siquiera con todos los eldunarís me atrevería a hacer un viaje asi por encima del mar, y más en tierras desconocidas. Podrían hacer paradas por las islas, pero igualmente sería peligroso, y en caso de que nos ataquen, llegarían cansados y sin energía. El viaje ahí que hacerlo por barco.

-Eso sería bueno para las defensas de la isla.- Respondió otro de los elfos.- Ahora queda ver si la isla es habitable. Has dicho que hay agua, Asesino de Sombra?

-Shapira ha visto por lo menos dos lagos pequeños, que traen agua de la montaña, no creo que el agua sea problema, y he visto muchos animales para que cacen los dragones, y la tierra no es escasa para que cultivemos los alimentos para nosotros.- Respondió Eragon.

-Entonces exploremos la isla por abajo.- Dijo uno de los elfos, rápidamente se dividieron en dos grupos, la mitad se quedaría en la playa, protegiendo el barco, y la otra mitad se aventuraría por la isla. Eragon iría en el segundo grupo y Shapira les acompañaría por los cielos. Solo se habían alejado quinientos metros de la playa, cuanto el camino empezó a estrecharse. Eragon no podía evitar pensar que este desfiladero seria un lugar privilegiado para organizar una emboscada, siempre y cuando fueras tú el que la organiza. En el desfiladero no cabrían más de veinte soldados a pie en una fila horizontal. Y el desfiladero era por lo menos un kilometro de largo.

Cuando llegaron al final del desfiladero, el centro de la isla quedo a la vista. A la derecha se encontraba un bosque no muy frondoso, y muy claro, a la izquierda en cambio había una explanada muy grande. En un punto cerca de las montañas, había algo que Eragon no había apreciado desde arriba, había una pequeña catarata, no más que un chorrito de agua, que venía de dentro de la montaña, y que formaba un pequeño lago (no más grande que una piscina olímpica), rápidamente los elfos se dirigieron hacia allí, después unos cuantos hechizos, comprobaron que el agua era potable.

-El problema del agua está solucionado no.- Dijo Eragon con una sonrisa, y añadió después de recibir el mensaje de su compañera- Shapira me dice que esta agua puede provenir probablemente de un lago que se encuentra encima de nosotros.

-Parece una buena tierra Asesino de Sombra.- Dijo Blödhgarm con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus colmillos.- Sera una buena tierra para los dragones.

-Dras Bjartskula.- Dijo uno de los elfos.- Seria un buen nombre, ciudad dragón.

-_Me gusta_.- Dijo Shapira después de un gruñido.- _Me voy a cazar, tengo hambre, vuestro pan y fruto, no es alimento para una dragona_.

-_Shapira_.- Le grito mentalmente Eragon.- _Déjanos observar primero los animales, o no te acuerdas de los gusanos de Vroengard, dijiste que te los comerías y ya viste lo que le hicieron a Nasuada. Déjanos investigar primero_.

-Esta bien pequeñajo, pero daros prisa tengo hambre.- Acto seguido se apoyo en uno de los riscos que había entre las montañas.

-Shapira dice que le gusta el nombre, también dice que nos demos prisa en investigar a los animales del bosque que tiene hambre.- Les comento Eragon a los elfos mientras se dirigían al bosque. Después de un par de horas de búsqueda y estudio, no tararon en ver que conocían a todos los animales de la zona, al igual que Shapira por lo que la dejaron cazar tranquila y ellos volvieron a la explanada.

-Que os parece?- Les pregunto Eragon.

-Sin duda alguna la nueva tierra de los dragones, Asesino de Sombra.- Contesto Blödhgarm.

-Los elfos construiremos nuestras casas en el borde del bosque, usando los arboles, los enanos pueden las montañas como casa, los úrgalos y los humanos podrán, construir sus casa en la explanada.- Contesto una elfa.

-Si, pero lo que preocupa, es donde pondremos los eldunarís?- Dijo Eragon.- tiene que ser un sitio muy bien resguardado, no quiero que haya problemas.

-En ese punto.- Dijo Blödhgarm señalando a un punto elevado en las montañas.- Construiremos, como hubo en Vroengard, el centro de la ciudad, allí estará la biblioteca, y la sala del consejo de los nuevos jinetes. En algún punto ese edificio, cavaremos una cueva, como la que tu nos has enseñado donde se encontraban los eldunarís, y los esconderemos mediante hechizos. Asi en medio de la montaña no molestaran a nadie que no quiera ser molestado.

-_Me parece bien_.- Dijo la voz profunda de Umaroth.- _Os enseñaremos los hechizos que pusimos en Vroengard para que vosotros podáis hacer lo mismo._

-_Sera un honor, Ebrithil_.- Respondió Eragon. Desde que habían embarcado, Eragon les pidió a los dragones que le ayudasen a entrenar, y a tener un entrenamiento digno de un jinete, y no como el que él había recibido, asi podría enseñar a los jóvenes jinetes que llegarían desde Alagaësia. Los elfos también le ayudaban en este aspecto, habían acordado hablar solo en el idioma antiguo, para que no se les oxidase, y también los elfos le ensañaban cosas de la magia que hasta ese momento desconocía. Blödhgarm rápidamente quedo como el segundo al mando, después de Eragon y Shapira, y se encontró pasando mucho tiempo con el elfo.

Una vez Shapira hubo quedado saciada después de una buena caza, y los elfos hubiesen recogido, frutas de los arboles, hicieron el camino de regreso a la playa, cuando llegaron allí, le contaron al resto lo que habían encontrado, y decidieron un plan. Al día siguiente moverían los eldunarís al centro de la isla, construirían entre todos rápidamente una casa árbol, donde guardarían los eldunarís y huevos hasta que la cueva estuviese construida. El barco zarparía mañana dirección a Alagaësia una vez construida la casa, para ver si el camino más corto era el más seguro, también aprovecharían el viaje para traer a la isla, herramientas que le harían más fácil el trabajo. Una vez decidido esto Eragon cogió el espejo que tenía en la alforjas, y llamo a Nasuada. Al principio Eragon solo vio el despacho de esta en Ilirea, pero rápidamente esta apareció a la vista.

-Hola, reina Nasuada.- Dijo Eragon con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Eragon!- Exclamo ella, mandando la cortesía al garete.- Ya habéis encontrado lo que buscabais?

-Si, lo hemos encontrado, nos ha costado casi un mes, pero finalmente hemos encontrado una tierra idónea.

-Un mes en barco.- Dijo Nasuada.- No crees que eso es un poco lejos.

-No está a un mes en barco, hicimos varias paradas, investigamos unas cuantas islas, pero finalmente hemos decidido crear aquí la ciudad, Dras Bjartskula, cuidad del dragón.- Respondió Eragon.- Hemos calculado, que mas o menos serian dos semanas en barco, también está a una distancia suficiente para que nadie pueda llegar volando, aunque monte un dragón.

-Entonces es definitivo, no vuelves a Alagaësia.- Dijo Nasuada.

-Por el momento, quizá más adelante si el tiempo es propició volveré, ahora mismo tenemos una ciudad que construir.- Respondió Eragon.

-Como vais a hacer para transportar a los jinetes hasta allí?- Quiso saber la reina.

-Una vez el dragón haya escogido a su jinete, el portador del huevo, llevará lo antes posible a jinete y dragón, a Ellesméra, allí se le enseñara el idioma antiguo hasta que el dragón pueda volar por sí solo y sobrevivir con seguridad al viaje en barco, entonces tanto jinete y dragón zarparan hacia nosotros, y se quedaran aquí el tiempo necesario para completar su formación, una vez esta este completa, el jinete decidirá si prefiere seguir aquí, o decide volver a Alagaësia.

-Arya sabe esto?- Pregunto Nasuada. Escuchar el nombre de Arya fue como una puñalada directa al corazón, pero convirtió su cara en una máscara y no dejo que los sentimientos afloraran.

-El barco que zarpara mañana a Alagaësia llevara esta instrucciones, no creo que haya prisa, y si alguno de los dos huevos que dejamos eclosiona antes de que lleguen las instrucciones, bueno, aunque nos lo mandéis dudo que tengamos la ciudad preparada para cuando llegue. Pero si agradecería que les digas esas noticias tanto a los enanos como los úrgalos.

-Asi lo hare.- Dijo Nasuada.- Por cierto Eragon, donde está colocada esa isla?

-A dos semanas de viaje de Alagaësia mas o menos.- Contesto Eragon con una sonrisa, a lo que ella levanto una ceja.- Si nadie sabe dónde buscar la isla, nadie sabrá cómo encontrarnos, una idea de Blödhgarm, asi mantendremos bien escondidos los …- Pero antes de que pudiese acabar la frase una voz hablo en su cabeza.

-_Eragon!_- Escucho la voz de Glaedr.- _No le digas nada sobre nosotros_.

-Huevos.- Improviso rápidamente Eragon, y al ver que Nasuada había notado la parada que había hecho rápidamente compuso una sonrisa y añadió.- Shapira te saluda, y dice que te echa de menos, al igual que yo.

Al escuchar esto el rostro de Nasuada se suavizo.- Nosotros también te echamos de menos Eragon, avisare a los otros de que te has puesto en contacto conmigo, porque no llamaras a todos, o si?

-Todavía no.- Respondió Eragon.- Muchas gracias, reina Nasuada.

-Adiós Eragon, Asesino de Sombra.- Con esto se cerró la conexión, y rápidamente ario su mente para hablar con Glaedr y el resto de los dragones.

-_Eragon-Fínariel_.- Empezó Umaroth para sorpresa de Eragon_.- Antes de partir, hicimos nuestra último brote de magia si quieres llamarlo, no podíamos dejar, que casi toda Alagaësia conociese nuestro secreto, solo los que estáis aquí, conserváis el recuerdo de los eldunarís_.

-_Ni siquiera, Espina y Fírnen_.- Pregunto rápidamente Shapira.

-_Ellos saben que lo tienen, de la misma manera que tu lo sabías y no se dijiste a tu jinete_.- Respondió Glaedr esta vez.- _Pero no recuerdan nuestra existencia. Es mejor asi, no habrá nadie que intente controlarnos porque nadie sabrá que existimos._

-_Y este ha de ser un secreto que solo los jinetes deben conocer, y si veis que algún jinete podría ser un nuevo Galbatorix, igual también podría quedarse al margen del secreto.- _Dijo ahora Umaroth.

-_Por supuesto, Ebrithil_.- Contestaron tanto Eragon como Shapira.

-_Bien ahora descansar, mañana necesitareis todas las fuerzas necesarias_.- Dijo Glaedr antes de romper la conexión. Dicho esto Eragon se tumbo junto a Shapira en la playa, un poco alejados de los elfos, que se encontraban hablando y cantando, alrededor de un fuego. Una elfa estaba cantando, acompañada de las notas de una lira.

-_Quieras que la haga callar, pequeño_.- Le dijo Shapira a Eragon.

-_No déjala cantar.-_Antes de dormir recordó, la última vez que había visto a Arya y la decisión que tomo poco después. Luego con las notas de la música se sumergió en sus sueños de vigía.

-Flashback-

Arya acababa de marcharse le acaba de dejar completamente destrozado, de todos los finales posibles, este era el menos probable de todos, vencer a Galbatorix, acabar conquistando el corazón de Arya, y no poder disfrutarlo porque ella tiene que hacer de Reina.

Que demonios, estaba a solo un poco de dar media vuelta, y coger a Arya y obligarla a venir con él. Arya era un jinete, y él era el líder de los jinetes, tenía que entrenarla, sin ayuda Arya nunca llegaría al nivel de los antiguos jinetes.

-No hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas, pequeño.- Le dijo mentalmente Shapira.

-Pero porque, Shapira, porque?- Pregunto Eragon.

-Supongo que en las historias que nos cuentan, siempre dicen y fueron felices para siempre, tu como protagonista te has llevado a la chica, pero no puedes estar con ella, es un final, feliz pero que le falta algo. Y no te preocupes para nosotros el tiempo pasa rápido, y volveremos a verles, tanto a Arya como a Fírnen.

-Ángela dijo que partiríamos de Alagaësia para no volver nunca.- Le dijo Eragon un poco desesperado.

-Desde cuando creemos en las predicciones pequeño.- Dijo Shapira con un bufido.- Nosotros nos creamos nuestro propio destino.

-Pero todo lo que nos dijo a sucedido.- Dijo Eragon.

-Es que no vamos a volver a casa, nunca nos hemos dado por vencidos Eragon, ni cuando las cosas estaban peor que ahora.

-Eso es cierto, aparte en la profecía de Ángela decía que algún día partiríamos de Alagaësia para no volver, y algún día lo haremos, pero ese día no tiene que ser hoy, y quizá ese día, Arya y Fírnen nos acompañen en el barco y no se queden en la orilla.

-Es cierto. Podemos volver, y sino ella algún día se hartara de ser reina y vendrá con nosotros. Esto no es un final, es un continuara.

-Así se habla pequeño, algún día volveremos a casa, para verla llena de paz, una paz guardada por jinetes que nosotros mismos entrenamos.

-Algun día volveremos, algún día…-

-Fin Flashback-


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana había pasado para Arya, desde el día de la partida de Eragon, y ahora se encontraba en su nueva casa recordando los sucesos de aquella dolorosa semana.

Luego de llegar a la orilla donde ya la esperaba Roran listo para marchar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Arya pudo ver el recorrido que habían tenido las lagrimas por el rostro de Roran pero no dijo nada, y si él vio en su rostro algún signo de que había llorado, él tampoco lo menciono. Los dos querían salir de ahí y acabar con eso cuanto antes. El viaje duro menos de un día, en el cual Fírnen no paro en ningún momento. Durante el viaje Roran no dijo ni una palabra, y Arya se limitaba a contestar a las preguntas que Fírnen le hacía, sobre los animales, en un intento porque mantuviera la mente en otros asuntos.

En Ellesméra no se entretuvieron mucho, lo justo para que Fírnen descansar y Arya concluyese varios asuntos urgentes que tenía pendientes. Asi que allí en ese momento tampoco se paró a pensar en nada. El viaje a Carvahall de ida y vuelta, se le hizo muy largo, la presencia de Katrina incomodaba un poco, ya que Fírnen era demasiado pequeño para que en el fuesen tres adultos y un bebe. Pero en ese viaje nadie menciono a Eragon y Arya lo tuvo fuera de su mente todo el tiempo. En viaje de vuelta Fírnen seguía haciéndole preguntas, para mantenerla distraída, y no fue hasta hace pocos minutos donde todo le golpeo de repente.

Acababa de llegar a Ellesméra, donde le informaron que todas sus pertenencias las habían llevado a los riscos de Tel'naeír, la antigua casa de Oromis, el antiguo jinete. Cuando Arya informo a su consejo de que iba a mudarse de la casa donde vivía, para poder tener a su dragón mas cerca, causo un buen revuelo, algunos querían darle la habitación preparada para el líder de los jinetes, donde antiguamente durmió Vrael y posteriormente el propio Eragon. Ella se negó en un principio, y luego le ofrecieron la antigua casa de Oromis en este caso acepto. Le habían informado que sus pertenencias las habían trasladado al que seria su nuevo hogar, y al entrar todo le vino de golpe.

Lo primero que se fijo, fue en que no habían movido el Fairth que hizo Oromis de la antigua Ilirea, eso le gusto, pero el problema fue lo que vio después, en la habitación había otros dos Fairth, Fairth que ella misma había hecho, uno era de su padre, el problema fue el otro, Faölin, el que había sido su compañero al principio de esta aventura, quien le había ayudado a transportar el huevo de Shapira de un lugar a otro por toda Alagaësia, para justo morir, minutos antes, de que el huevo le llegase a su verdadero dueño, el que en su día pensó que podría ser su compañero de vida. En cuanto miro el cuadro, sus sentimientos la traicionaron, cuando lo vio supo que en su día se equivoco, pensaba que en Faöin ella había encontrado el amor, pero ahora al mirar su cara, después de haber recorrida toda Alagaësia luchando, se dio cuenta de que realmente, si pensaba que Faölin podía ser su compañero de por vida, y con quien había compartido más de 60 años de su vida, no había llegado a tener la confianza que tenia con Eragon, al cual lo había conocido hace solo dos años, y con quien incluso había compartido su verdadero nombre.

Si Faölin era especial para ella, Eragon era x, y había dejado escapar a esa persona. Rápidamente, llevo su mano al bolsillo de su túnica, donde había dejado el Fairth que Eragon había hecho hace poco, Hay estaba ella, guapa no lo podía negar, pero allí estaban también todas sus imperfecciones y aun asi la quería, él la quería. Luego recordó el Fairth que el mismo hizo hace un año en esta misma casa, también de ella, ambos Fairth era muy diferente, en el primero ella era perfecta, en el segundo era realmente ella. Miro el Fairth que ella había hecho de Faölin, y se maldijo a sí misma, ella había cometido el mismo error, que hizo Eragon con ella, había idealizado a Faölin, y se había quedado con esa idea, él Faölin que ella había querido, no era el verdadero Faölin. En cambio, rápidamente, cogió una placa, y a pesar de su estado emocional consiguió hacer bien el hechizo, antes de ver el resultado le dio la vuelta, y tuvo que tranquilizarse un poco antes de mirar el cuadro que acababa de pintar con magia. Allí estaba Eragon, con una mano en la empuñadura de Brisingr, una sonrisa en los labios, ese brillo en los ojos, parecía o bien que estaba a punto de ir el solo tras las líneas enemigas, por cualquier tontería, o que iba a hacer cien preguntas sobre las cosas más insignificantes. Arya no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, aunque luego no pudo evitar llorar.

Ella hace un año, había llamado tonto a Eragon simplemente porque le hubiese entregado su corazón a ella, es más le había lanzado una indirecta mas que directa con la historia del árbol Menoa, pero Eragon era asi cabezón, y aunque quizá sus métodos no eran los más eficaces, siempre había conseguido lo que quería, y él había querido su corazón pues lo había conseguido, Arya le había entregado su corazón, y ahora no podía estar con él.

Si solo hace un año, cuando ambos estaban en Ellesméra, había tenido la sabiduría suficiente, quizá… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz su compañero Fírnen. – _Deja de pensar eso pequeña_- Comento después de un rugido- _Si lo que me has contando sobre Eragon-amigo y Shapira es cierto, esa noche tú hiciste que empezara a cambiar, esa noche tu le hiciste ver que asi no tenía nada que hacer, y a partir de esa noche trabajo duro para convertirse en el hombre que dices que amas._

-_Si pero ahora que se ha convertido, no podemos estar juntos_- Lloriqueo Arya.

-_De verdad, hubieses querido que Eragon hubiese abandonado a su suerte a los nuevos jinetes, sabes que los nuevos dragones no pueden criarse aquí, podrían hacerlo en los bosques de los orejas-puntiagudas, pero eso habría hecho malas relaciones con los demás. Eragon hizo lo demás, y no lo hubieses querido de otra forma._

_ -Si, tienes razón_.- Dijo Arya- _Pero solo ha pasado una semana y ya lo echo de menos_.

-_Yo también echo de menos a Shapira_- Le respondió Fírnen, no le gustaba nada mostrar debilidad, pero era necesario_.- Pero algo dentro de mi me dice que la volveré a ver_.

-_Si, volveremos a verlo_.- Dijo Arya esta vez con una sonrisa.

-_Pero si echas tanto de menos a Eragon-amigo, porque no nos quedamos un poco mas con él._

-_Porque Eragon iba a hablar, me iba a decir algo, dudo entre dos cosas, me pediría que me quedase con él, o …._

_ -O qué_?- Pregunto Firnen.

-_O me volvería a decir que me quería. Y en los dos casos, por más que me hubiese gustado escuchar la segunda, no le podría haber dicho adiós. Y nosotros habíamos tomado la decisión de quedarnos aquí, por lo menos un tiempo. Y no nos echamos atrás_.

-_Nunca nos echamos atrás, pequeña-_ Le respondió Fírnen, a lo que Arya sonrió.

-_Sabes que Shapira también llama pequeño a Eragon. Le escuche llamárselo una vez. Y aparte te recuerdo que soy mayor que tu_.- Ante esto Fírnen lanzo humo por las fosas nasales.

-_Se que Shapira llama asi a su jinete, ella me lo dijo, y tu eres más pequeña que él, asi que tú también eres pequeña._

-_Sabes no me importa que me llames asi- _Le dijo antes de sumirse en los sueños de vigía, tapada por una de las alas de su compañero.


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon y sus compañeros llevaban ya dos meses desde que se habían asentado en la nueva ciudad. En ese tiempo, habían conseguido cavar un túnel, lo suficientemente grande, como para que un dragón y su jinete pudiesen entrar, hoy les tocaría, tapiar la pared y poner los hechizos suficientes para asegurarlo de la misma forma que en Vroengard. Los eldunarís habían quedado muy complacidos al ver a través de Eragon el que sería su nuevo hogar. Aunque muchos dragones, se mostraron un poco reticentes a aislarse otra vez del mundo.

Explorando las montañas, Shapira había encontrado, una piedra perfecta para la construcción de la puerta. Era un material duro y muy resistente, y además después de trabajarlo quedaba completamente liso, asi que esa pared después sería una de las paredes del gran salón de los jinetes, y en ella dibujarían un gran fairth, había varias opciones acerca de que debería mostrar ese fairth, al final aunque todavía no estaba completamente decidido, harían allí un fairth con la ayuda de los dragones, de la antigua ciudad de los jinetes, como homenaje a esta.

Todos los elfos, al igual que Eragon, habían decidido no construir ninguna casa, hasta haber construido la nueva casa para los dragones, luego construirían, el gran salón, este tendría tres pisos como el anterior como les habían enseñado los dragones. En el piso inferior se encontraría, la sala de reuniones, donde se celebrarían los consejos cuando la orden hubiese recuperado su esplendor, en esa sala, se encontraría la pared antes mencionada, justo detrás de la silla/trono depende quien la llamara del líder de los jinetes. También en ese piso se encontraría, otra gran sala, sala que sería usada como biblioteca/estudio/archivo, todos los documentos encontrados en la sala del tesoro del viejo rey serian traídos aquí, después de haber hecho algunas copias que se quedarían en Alagaësia.

En el segundo piso, se encontrarían las habitaciones de los invitados importantes, habitaciones que estaban pensadas para hospedar a los reyes o gobernantes que decidiesen visitar esa tierra. El tercer piso en cambio, seria la residencia de Eragon y Shapira. Estos dos, sobretodo el primero, se habían negado en un principio, alegando que ellos no querían ninguna ostentosidad, que con una casa árbol simple les era más que suficiente. Al final habían sido convencidos, y solo aceptaron porque Blödhgarm les convenció de que tener esa residencia no le impedía construirse otra más sencilla más adelante.

En la ciudad habría otro edificio público, un comedor, este estaría colocado en el centro de la ciudad, y tampoco es que sería mucho edificio, serian más que nada, unas columnas y un techo. Asi los jinetes y los elfos pondrían sentarse a comer a la mesa, mientras que los dragones se colocarían detrás de ellos.

Una vez acabado de colocar la pared en su sitio, Eragon y los elfos, que hoy le habían ayudado en esa tarea, se acercaron a la cabaña donde estaban los eldunarís, huevos y espadas. Ayer había llegado el barco de vuelta de Alagaësia, con las espadas y algunos regalos. Eragon recibió un regalo, uno más de lo que esperaba en realidad. Él regalo traía consigo una nota, al ver quién era el remitente Eragon se sorprendió mucho. Abrió el paquete y allí estaba una daga, era curvada, y con un filo de unos quince centímetros. Sin duda alguna era una obra de arte, era del mismo color que su espada, al igual que la guarda, en ella tenía grabado un símbolo que él conocía muy bien, la Gedwëy ignasia grabada en los dos lados de la hoja igual que en la guarda. El final del mango de la daga estaba adornada por una brillante agua amarina. Los elfos le pidieron permiso para ver la daga, y él se la tendió, y mientras el leía la nota, los elfos admiraban la nueva arma del jinete.

**Eragon**

** Espero que esto te haya llegado sin ningún problema, por si acaso a esta nota tenía que venir un paquete con una daga, que tiene las mismas propiedades que tu espada. Esta construida con los restos que me sobraron del acero brillante que use para construir tu Brisingr. La daga no tiene nombre y no se lo pondrás, será una daga de jinete, y punto. He tenido varios elfos pesados intentando convencerme de que me una a ti. No lo han conseguido, pero se han salido con la suya, y al final he aceptado coger a uno como discípulo para enseñarle un par de trucos. Supuestamente este elfo, aprenderá de mi todo lo que pueda, y después se unirá en tu nueva ciudad, él os creara las armaduras que necesitéis, al igual que si lo ve necesario, manipulara alguna de las viejas espadas para adaptarlas a los nuevos jinetes. Asi te dará a ti la brasa y no a mí.**

** Confió en que les des buen uso a las espadas, Asesino de Sombra, al igual que a tu nueva daga.**

** Rhunön**

-Asesino de sombra.- Le llamo Blödhgarm el cual tenía la daga en la mano.- Nos preguntábamos quien habría podido hacer, algo tan majestuoso como esto.

-Al parecer Rhunön-elda, ha decidido hacerme un pequeño regalo.- Dijo Eragon con una sonrisa, lo que causo la impresión en unos cuantos elfos.

-Pero, Rhunön, hizo un juramente de no volver a crear más espadas para los jinetes.- Dijo una de las elfas.- Como es que ha roto el juramento.

-No lo ha hecho.- Contesto Eragon.- Como bien has dicho, Rhunön juro no volver a crear más espadas, y no lo ha hecho, eso no es una espada, es una daga.

-Por supuesto, Eragon-elda.- Contesto la misma elfa con apreciación mientras inclinaba el rostro en señal de respeto. A Eragon le sorprendió el gesto, no todos los días puedes sorprender a una elfa, mucho más vieja y más sabia que tu. Después de eso acabaron de comer, y Eragon se retiro a un punto el solo desde donde podía mirar al mar, hacia el oeste donde tantas cosas habían dejado. A los pocos minutos, Blödhgarm se le unió, simplemente se puso a lado suyo. Y tardo un poco en hablar.

-Has cambiado mucho desde el día que nos conocimos.- Le dijo el elfo, a lo que Eragon sonrió.

-Hemos vivido muchas aventuras desde ese día, es normal que haya cambiado.- Le contesto Eragon, durante la guerra, había llegado a coger cariño al elfo, y ahora era con el mas contacto tenia. El elfo siempre estaba a su lado, le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, y tenía la paciencia suficiente para enseñarle las cosas que no comprendía. En estos dos meses de aventura, se habían convertido en amigos.

-Todavía recuerdo la lección que nos diste en Feinster, ese día me sorprendiste mucho, un jinete humano, aunque se pareciera a un elfo, joven, sin mucha experiencia, y que no había tenido un entrenamiento muy extenso, fue capaz de darles un lección a doce de los mejores magos y más sabios de toda Alagaësia. Ese fue el día que empecé a creer en que podrías conseguirlo.

-Gracias por la confianza.- Le dijo Eragon con una sonrisa irónica, sabía que lo que decía era verdad, pues ahora hablaban siempre en el idioma antiguo. Ante su respuesta el elfo sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos.

-Cuando te conocí eras un humano, en el cuerpo de un elfo, bueno casi-elfo, ahora te pareces mas a nuestra raza en mente que en cuerpo.- Eso le fue como un sopapo para Eragon, eso era cierto, ahora era más elfo que humano, no sabía le gustaba la idea. Por un lado estaba la cosa de Arya, pero por otro lado estaba su familia de sangre.

-_No escuches al elfo, pequeño_- Bufo Shapira- _Tú no eres un elfo, ni un humano, ni en un enano, y mucho menos un úrgalo, tu eres un jinete de dragón_. – Ante esto Eragon no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Él era un jinete, el resto no importaba, al igual que su padre.

-Te equivocas Blödhgarm, no soy elfo, tampoco soy humano, soy un jinete, nosotros somos una raza aparte.-Esta frase fue acompañada por un rugido de parte de Shapira. El miro a los ojos un poco, para luego sonreír.

-Por supuesto Asesino de Sombra.- Finalizo el elfo, para luego proseguir hablando de temas sin importancia, hasta que un elfo llego corriendo llamando a Eragon.

-Asesino de Sombra- Dijo el elfo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- la reina Arya está esperando para hablar con el líder de los jinetes.- Algo dentro de Eragon rugió con satisfacción, y no había sido Shapira esta vez, sin perder mucho tiempo, Eragon echo a correr en dirección a la cabaña, detrás del elfo, no tardo mucho en llegar a donde habían colocado el espejo, el elfo se quedo un poco atrás, para dar privacidad a Eragon, pero se veía que estaba claramente interesado en el porqué de la llamada.

Mientras Eragon se acercaba al espejo, intento tranquilizarse, había usado el espejo varias veces, algunas para hablar con Nasuada, otras Roran y Katrina, incluso había hablado una vez con Orik, pero nunca había hablado con Arya, había intentado, criptoverla, un par de veces, pero sin mucho éxito, sin duda alguna estaría en Ellesmera. Y ahora ella la llamaba a él.

Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a su ropa, pero ahora se veía feo, poco arreglado, tendría que tener el pelo completamente desordenado, y su ropa consistía, en un pantalón y una camisa de cuero, que se ponía para trabajar. Shapira rugió en su mente, y Eragon entendió la indirecta. Dio un paso adelante y se coloco delante del espejo. En cuanto miro al espejo, su mirada quedo prendida de lo que veía, allí se encontraba Arya, con una túnica verde, y la diadema que llevaba en el pelo. Al ver la diadema Eragon no pudo evitar odiarla, si ella ni hubiese aceptado ser reina, ahora ambos estarían juntos. Al verle una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que también sabía que había aparecido en el suyo, por un momento se quedaron los dos quietos, hasta que Shapira le reprendió en su mente y el inicio el saludo típico de los elfos. Cuando por fin iba a dirigirse a ella por su nombre, no sabía cómo hacerlo, debería llamarla reina Arya, o solo Arya, o Asesina de Sombra, realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, hasta que recordó las palabras del elfo, la reina Arya espera hablar con el líder de los jinetes.

-Me han dicho que la reina de los elfos quería hablar con el líder de los jinetes, y aquí estoy.- Dijo haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera de ambos rostros.

-Si, tengo información que es de interés para ti.- Empezó Arya.- Ha sucedido algo con los huevos que nos dejasteis.- Al escuchar eso Eragon no pudo evitar preocuparse el tono de Arya había sido duro.

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Eragon mientras Shapira hacia un montón de preguntas en su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no les ha pasado nada malo, salvo que nuevos jinetes vuelven a pisar estas tierras.- Contesto Arya esta vez con una sonrisa aunque diferente a la primera que le había visto.

-Han prendido, ya hay un nuevo jinete, eso ha sido muy pronto.- Dijo Eragon aunque una sonrisa escapo su rostro. Había un nuevo jinete, su primer discípulo estaba en camino.

-Asi es.- Contesto Arya.- Vanir había decidido ir a hacer una visita a los enanos, y a las faldas de las montañas, se encontró con un grupo de enanos. Y uno de los huevos prendió de uno de los enanos, Vanir me ha dicho que hay historia interesante detrás de ella, pero todavía no la se, solo se que hay un nuevo jinete, y que en estos momentos está de camino a Ellesméra.

-Pero no estamos preparados.- Dijo Eragon con preocupación evidente en su voz.-Todavía ni siquiera hemos construido nuestras casas.- Dijo Eragon.

-Si no habéis construido vuestras casas que habéis hecho hasta ahora entonces.- Dijo Arya mientras levantaba una ceja acusadora. Por un momento Eragon estuvo a punto de hablarle de los eldunarís, y como le habían borrado la memoria, pero luego rápidamente cambio de idea, los eldunarís era un secreto de los dragones y sus jinetes, y Arya hoy en día, no entraba en la segunda definición, era una reina no una jinete.

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo tendrás que venir y verlo con tus propios ojos.- Dijo Eragon no sin cierta dureza en su voz, vio como un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Arya, y como los sentimientos se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Sabes que no puedo Eragon.- Le dijo Arya casi en un susurro.- Debes entenderlo, lo mismo que me impulsa a quedarme fue lo que te impulso a ti. Tienes que entenderme Eragon.

-No.- Dijo Eragon.- Te comprendo pero no te entiendo, y mucho menos me pida que me guste.

-A mí tampoco me gusta.- Casi le grito Arya, para luego mirarle a los ojos.- No me gusta en absoluto.

-Que tal estas Arya?- Pregunto Eragon, no habían hablado en mucho tiempo y el poco tiempo que tenían no lo quería pasar discutiendo. Arya pareció entender la pregunta, y el porqué, y que también estaba dirigida a ella personalmente y no a la reina.

-Lo mejor que puedo estar.- Le contesto con una sonrisa, y él no necesito mas para entenderlo, porque era lo mismo que sentía él.

-Te echo de menos.- Dijo Eragon en un momento de debilidad, vio como las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la chica, lo sabía porque lo mismo pasaba en los suyos.

-Yo también te echo de menos.- Dijo ella casi en un susurro, para luego empezar a estirar el brazo hacia el espejo, mientras susurraba algo, que Eragon no pudo escuchar, pero que supo que era, al reconocer el escalofrió, Arya acababa de decir su nombre verdadero. Un poco después susurro el nombre de la chica para después poner la mano en el espejo justo donde estaba la mano de Arya, ambos se miraron a los ojos, ninguno de los dos había hecho esfuerzo alguno por ocultarlo y las lágrimas viajaban libres por ambos rostros. Luego como si fueran uno miraron al punto en donde sus manos estarían en contacto en caso de estar realmente frente a frente.

-Ese momento fue aprovechado por Shapira para soltar un rugido, rugido que sobresalto a ambos, haciendo que perdieran el contacto, y se recompusieran, volviendo a poner todas las barreras en su sitio.

-Entonces que hacemos con el nuevo jinete.- Dijo Arya ya sin rastro de las lágrimas que hace poco estaban en sus ojos.

-Dentro de dos meses a día de hoy, el barco zarpara de Ellesméra con el nuevo jinete, y como acordamos, en su estancia en Ellesméra, tendrá un maestro, a tu elección, que le enseñe las costumbres y el idioma antiguo.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Arya, había llegado el momento de despedirse, y ambos lo sabían perro no sabían cómo hacerlo, entonces Arya tomo el mando.

-Espero que todo te vaya bien Eragon.

-Y yo que encuentras lo que sea que busques allí.- Le dijo Eragon, para luego acabar la frase volviendo a bajar sus barreras y las de la elfa.- Siempre Arya, siempre.- Estas palabras las dijo mas para si, que otra cosa, pero llegaron a oídos de la elfa. Y asi termino la conversación. Eragon rápidamente se volvió a Shapira.

-_Porque lo has hecho._- Le grito mentalmente.

-_Porque no quería que te hicieras daño_.- Le reto Shapira. Eragon simplemente se acerco a ella, la abrazo y lloro un poco, siendo reconfortado por el amor que Shapira le enviaba a través de su vínculo.

-_Un nuevo jinete pequeño_.- Le dijo Shapira cuando Eragon se había tranquilizado.- Volveremos a ser grandes.

_-Si lo serem_os.- Le dijo Eragon, para después añadir.- _podrías avisar a los elfos de que ausentare hoy a la tarde, y que preparen una buena cena porque tenemos motivos que celebrar._

-_Por supuesto, pequeño._


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon despertó después de que la superficie azul del ala de Shapira que tenia encima se moviera. Ayer se quedaron hasta tarde celebrando que pronto abría un nuevo jinete entre ellos. Hoy le tocaba llevar, las espadas, huevos y eldunarís a su nuevo hogar. Mientras tanto, los elfos se crearían sus propias casas. Eso lo habían decidido ayer a la noche. Querían que para cuando el nuevo jinete llegara a la isla, por lo menos unas cuantas casas estuvieran construidas. Por lo tanto, ahora los elfos estarían cantándoles a los arboles durante una semana. Mientras tanto él, se construiría una pequeña casa, una cabaña escondida en algún punto de la montaña. También seguiría como hasta ahora con sus estudios. Por lo que habían decidido que tanto Umaroth como Glaedr se quedarían con él para enseñarle.

Después de dos horas de trabajo, había conseguido trasladar todos los huevos, se aparto un poco para contemplar su obra, los ciento y muchos huevos estaban apoyados en estanterías, cada uno sobre un cojín, en medio de la sala estaba Cuaroc guardándolos. Después de despedirse de Cuaroc, Eragon salió al pasillo de las cavernas. Y salió a la superficie otra vez, ahora le tocaba llevar todas las espadas a su cuarto, otra cueva alternativa en la misma caverna. Había sido idea de Eragon, pero todos los eldunarís habían estado de acuerdo, en que la última prueba del entrenamiento, seria que encontraran su verdadero nombre, una vez encontrado, entrarían, y buscarían su nueva espada.

Ya había transportado la mitad de las espadas cuando algo que no esperaba sucedió, la siguiente espada que iba a llevar, la conocía, Naegling la espada de Oromis, su maestro, Rápidamente la saco de su funda, allí estaba la espada dorada la que debería haber evitado que su maestro no tuviese uno de sus ataques en medio de la batalla, al final había sido inútil. Entro en contacto con la espada para quitarle la infinidad de hechizos que sin duda alguna su maestro había puesto sobre ella, pero por nada se esperaba lo que encontró, un cantidad de energía increíble, mucho más grande de la que su padre puso en aren, cantidad suficiente para mover una montaña. Era posible que Galbatorix ni siquiera se hubiese tomado la molestia de mirar si las espadas tenían guardada energía.

-_Tu tampoco lo había hecho hasta ahora_.- Le dijo Shapira a través de su vinculo.

-_Yo suponía que Galbatorix las habría vaciado_.- Le contesto Eragon.

-_Pues no supongas_.- Le dijo Umaroth.- _Suponer nos llevo a donde estamos ahora, no cometas los mismos errores que cometimos nosotros en un pasado. Tienes que comprobar todo, no queremos que una tontería te mate._

-_Por supuesto, Ebrithil_.- Dijo Eragon solemnemente.

-_Te recomiendo que guardes toda esa energía en aren_.- Dijo Glaedr, para luego añadir con pena.- _Quizá te sirva mejor a ti que lo que le sirvió a Oromis_.

-_Y que esto también te recuerde que no debes descuidar el guardar energía siempre que puedas. Asi cuando la necesites la tendrás_.- Dijo Umaroth.

-_No lo olvidare, Ebrithil_.- Dijo Eragon para después traspasar la energía de la joya de Naegling, al zafiro que adornaba su anillo. Hizo lo mismo con unas cuantas espadas más que todavía conservaban energía. Le dio alegría encontrar también entre la colección a Undbith, la espada que en su día perteneció a su padre. Esta la aparto de la colección, para guardarla entre sus cosas, si algún día la entregaba seria a alguien especial. En esa misma sala, también guardo a Niermen, los elfos habían decidido, que lo mejor era que ellos se la levaran, y asi algún día si la volvieran a necesitar estaría a buen recaudo.

Tres meses pasaron, desde que el huevo prendió en Alagaësia, ahora los elfos junto a Eragon, estaban trabajando en el salón principal, del palacio de los jinetes. Era un trabajo arduo, ya que tenían que crear un edificio en el cual tenían que entrar dragones, quizá hacer una casa árbol habitable, incluso para un dragón, costaba trabajo, pues encima hacerlo en piedra hacia que el trabajo fuese mucho más duro. Habían construido ya las tres paredes que serian el salón, ya que la cuarta seria la ya antes mencionada entrada a la casa de los eldunarís. El salón era lo suficiente alto como para que seis dragones de más de un par de centenares de años cupieran. Según los eldunarís les habían comentado, cuando los consejos se celebrasen, dentro de muchos años, cuando los dragones serian muy grandes, y hubiera muchos, los dragones se quedarían fuera y allí dentro solo estarían los jinetes. Las puertas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para dos dragones del tamaño de Shapira entraran sin rozarse.

Estaban trabajando en el techo, y había que decir que para estos trabajos, contar con la ayuda de un dragón era mucha, les ayuda a llegar arriba mucho más fácil tanto a los elfos como a los materiales, y contar con la magia también les era de mucha ayuda. Shapira estaba llevando un par de rocas al techo, para que los seis elfos que se encontraban en lo alto de la pared, las colocasen en su sitio, cuando vio que un barco se acercaba a la isla.

Eragon le comunico a Blödhgarm lo que Shapira había visto, para avisarles que él iba a atender a los nuevos invitados. A lo que Blödhgarm, sonrió todos llevaban bastante tiempo esperando el momento en el que el nuevo jinete pusiese sus pies en la isla. Shapira después de entregarles las dos últimas piedras a los elfos, aterrizo en el suelo, para que Eragon montase en su grupa. Rápidamente fue a su nueva casa árbol. Tiene gracia empezó diciendo que no quería nada ostentoso, y ahora iba a tener tres casas en la isla. Una casa árbol en un claro que había en medio del bosque y al lado de un arroyo, donde daría algunas clases a los nuevos jinetes. Otra escondida en medio de la montaña, a la que solo se podía llegar con un dragón, esta sería su casa más personal. Aquí guardaba sus fairth personales, un fairth de Roran y Katrina sosteniendo a Ismira, el fairth que su padre había hecho de su madre, un fairth de su madre justo encima de donde estaba colgada su espada, y finalmente el fairth de Arya. En la casa árbol en cambio, solo había unos cuantos pergaminos, un fairth de Glaedr y Oromis. Esa era toda la decoración que tenía la casa árbol. Entro en su casa, y rápidamente se limpio lo mejor que pudo, se puso unos leotardos y una túnica azul a juego con las escamas de Shapira, una vez hecho esto se ato la daga que le regalo Rhunön, y cogió a Brisingr. últimamente había cogido la manía de no llevar su espada a todos lados, sino que llevaba la daga, y la espada la solía dejar atada en las alforjas que llevaba Shapira.

Quedaban unos cinco minutos para que el barco atracara en la playa, cuando Shapira aterrizo en ella. Eragon desmonto de su grupa con facilidad. Eragon espero en la playa a que el barco atracara, no tardo mucho, rápidamente bajaron los elfos, y se llevo la sorpresa de que otros dos elfos habían decidido ayudar en su causa. Eragon saludo a los elfos como es debido, y luego le toco el turno de bajar al enano jinete, este sin bajo muy torpemente, al contrario que los elfos. Al poner los pies a tierra el enano se cayó, su dragón en cambio, un dragón marrón, aterrizo con gracia a lado de su jinete. El enano rápidamente se puso en pie y se acerco a Eragon. Al principio pareció dudar un poco, pero rápidamente uso el saludo de los elfos. Una vez acabada con la cortesía, Eragon tomo la palabra.

-Perdona mi desconocimiento, pero solo sabemos tu nombre, asi que porque no nos haces una mejor presentación.- Dijo Eragon. Ante esto el enano hincho el pecho y empezó a hablar, en el idioma antiguo.

-Mi nombre es Dûrok, del clan Dûrgrimst Vrenshrrgn.- Empezó el enano.

-El clan de guerreros.- Dijo Eragon recordando sus estudios sobre los enanos y luego se dirigió al dragón.- Y tú te llamas?

-_Mi nombre es Galzra_.- Dijo el dragón con voz profunda. Shapira olisqueo al nuevo dragón y Eragon le rodeo con la mirada analizándolo. Luego se acerco a Dûrok, le cogió la mano derecha allí vio su Gedwëy ignasia.

-Bien estáis listos.- Dijo Eragon con una sonrisa.- Ahora sube a tu dragón y síguenos.- Dicho esto, Eragon subió con facilidad a la grupa de Shapira, mientras que el enano le miraba impresionado y con un poco de miedo, mientras que su dragón parecía excitado por la idea.

-Nunca había volado antes, no creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo el enano.- Y si me caigo.

-No te dejara caer.- Respondió Eragon, a lo que Galzra soltó un gruñido de aprobación. Después de una pequeña conversación interna entre los dos novatos, el enano, se subió a la grupa del nuevo dragón, el cual no tenía silla. Cuando el enano, estaba sentado en la grupa, Shapira tomo vuelo, después de decirle al otro dragón que la siguiera. Mientras volaban Eragon y Shapira iban haciendo acrobacias en los cielos, mientras que el enano peleaba con no caerse de la silla. Cuando aterrizaron en el claro de su casa árbol, Eragon, bajo con una sonrisa mientras que el enano, literalmente se cayó al suelo. El enano rápidamente se llevo sus manos a la parte interior de sus piernas, donde Eragon sabía perfectamente que heridas tendría. El se acerco al enano, y después de decirle que se quedara quieto, le curó las heridas. Luego sin decir más palabras, entro a su casa árbol, para sacar una mesa y dos sillas, luego volvió a entrar y volvió una sencilla silla de montar que le tendió al enano.

-Espero que hayas aprendido, que no puedes montar a tu dragón sin silla. Por lo que siempre tendrás que tener una silla a mano, y sino por si acaso te enseñares a crear una sencilla silla.

-Gracias.-Dijo el enano por toda respuesta el cual estaba algo resentido con el jinete mayor, en cambio el dragón estaba encantado. Eragon después de entrar en la casa otra vez, salió con un par de tazas de té, una se la quedo él y la otra se la puso en la mesa, enfrente suyo, donde el enano había tomado asiento.

-Bien, sabes quién soy yo?- le pregunto al enano, pero fue su dragón quien respondió.

-_Shapira escamas brillante, y Eragon Asesino de sombra y Rey_.- Contesto el dragón con veneración.- _Los líderes de los jinetes_.

-Si.- Contesto Eragon.- Pero vosotros a partir de ahora os dirigiréis a nosotros como maestros, me da igual idioma en el que estemos hablando.

-Si maestros.- Contestaron los dos.

-_Os vamos a enseñar todo lo que sabemos_

-Os enseñaremos a pelear

-_Os enseñaremos a pensar_.

-Os enseñaremos todo lo que necesitáis para ser unos buenos pacificadores

-_Porque eso es lo que somos en realidad_

-A pesar de que a veces nos veamos obligados a pelear

-_En realidad nuestro objetivo es evitar el derramamiento de sangre_.

-No realizarlo.- Con esto acabaron su discurso inicial, los dos novatos les miraban raro de uno a otro.- Con el tiempo, y entrenamiento comprenderás que no hay diferencias entre ti y el dragón, y pensareis con una sola mente en vez de con dos, cuando llegue ese momento sabréis que estáis mas cerca de convertiros en buenos jinetes.

-Si, maestro.- Dijo el enano, para luego parecer de que ha recordado algo y metió sus manos en el paquete que llevaba a su espalda, del saco sacó tres pergaminos que se los tendió a Eragon.- Me dieron esas notas para dárselas a usted maestro. Eragon alargo las manos y los cogió, uno era de su hermano adoptivo Orik rey de los enanos, otro de Íorûnn, jefa del clan al que pertenecía su nuevo jinete, y el otro era de Arya. Al leer esta última carta, no pudo evitar sentir algo de decepción, las otras dos anteriores eran algo más personales, mientras que la ultima era de la reina de los elfos al líder de los jinetes. En la que explicaba lo que le habían enseñado a Dûrok durante su estancia en Ellesméra.

-Veo que vienes bien recomendado.- Dijo Eragon, una vez hubo acabado de leer las cartas.- Y dime qué opinión te ha dado la reina de los elfos.- No le iba a preguntar acerca del Orik o Íorûnn, porque eran hasta hace poco sus líderes, pero en cambio acerca de Arya, le daría su verdadera opinión.

-No he tenido el placer de conocerla personalmente.- Dijo el enano algo avergonzado.- Estuvo fuera todo el tiempo que yo estuve en Ellesméra. Pero me dieron la carta para entregártela a ti.

-Bueno.- Dijo Eragon algo decepcionado.- Entonces quien ha sido tu maestro en Ellesméra.

-Lifaen.- Contesto el enano.- El nos enseño el idioma antiguo, y algo de tu idioma natal también.

-_Y a escribir?-_ Cuestiono esta vez Shapira.

-Muy poco.- Contesto el enano algo avergonzado.

-Más cosas que tendrás que aprender entonces.- Dijo Eragon, y después de unas cuantas preguntas personales mas, quedaron con ellos para encontrarse mañana a la mañana, en la casa árbol. Luego volvieron a montar en sus dragones. El enano incluso con más miedo que la vez anterior. Y volaron hasta un punto en la base de una montaña. Durante el camino, Eragon observo el progreso que los elfos habían hecho en la construcción durante su ausencia, mientras que el enano, admira la construcción por primera vez.

-Maestro que es eso?- Pregunto el enano, al ver el edificio en construcción, a lo que Eragon le respondió, antes de llegar a su destino, el dragón o el enano hicieron preguntas acerca de la isla a lo que Shapira o Eragon contestaban con paciencia. Cuando llegaron al pie de la montaña, Eragon les mostro la cueva que habían hecho para el que pudiera usar como casa, hasta que el mismo pudiera construirse su propia cueva que usar como hogar. El enano estuvo muy agradecido de dormir en una cueva en vez de un árbol y se lo hizo saber. Luego Eragon y Shapira se dirigieron a hacer compañía a los elfos.

Cuando llegaron, al edificio en construcción, Shapira rápidamente fue a ayudar a mover piedras mientras que Eragon se acerco a Blödhgarm.

-Como es el nuevo jinete?- Le pregunto Blödhgarm, cuando llego a su lado.

-Un enano. Lo cual supone un reto, y mañana me voy a divertir mucho.- Dijo Eragon y cuando Blödhgarm le miro con una ceja alzada, Eragon respondió.- No sé cómo se las arreglara para practicar el Rimgar, pero sin duda alguna será divertido para mi.- Al escuchar esto el elfo soltó una carcajada, jamás había visto a Blödhgarm asi, quizá con algunas medias sonrisas, pero nunca reír asi, y eso que últimamente celebraba muchas cosas con los elfos, y en todas las celebraciones había muchas risas.- Por cierto la reina os envía saludos.- Dijo después de que el elfo dejara de reír.

-Has hablado con ella?- Le inquirió el elfo.- No me he dado cuenta que has usado el espejo.

-No he hablado con ella una carta.- Dijo Eragon, no sabía porque pensaba que todos los elfos, sabían algo con respecto al tema Arya, pero si lo sabían algo se lo quedaban callado, el único que había dicho algo había sido Blödhgarm.

-Sera divertido, cuando venga y te llame tenga que llamar maestro.- Dijo el elfo con su sonrisa felina. A lo que Eragon levanto una ceja.

-No sé si vendrá, es vuestra reina no creo que tenga tiempo para venir a que yo le de unas lecciones.- Aunque a su mente la idea le encanto.

-Los elfos seremos cabezones, pero antes o después nos damos cuenta de nuestros errores, yo personalmente creo que Arya ha cometido un error aceptando la corona, ella es una jinete, y los jinetes no deben estar atados a ninguna raza, como bien dices tú, vosotros los jinetes sois una raza aparte.

-_El elfo azul tiene razón_.- Dijo Shapira en su mente.- _Algún día se darán cuenta de su error, y vendrán aquí a vivir con nosotros. Y hasta que llegue ese día esperaremos. No tenemos prisa._

-No, no la tenemos.- Dijo Eragon con una sonrisa.

Muy importante, podríais decirme si hay alguna otra página, en los que haya buenos fanfic de Eragon, porque esta página para no estar muy viva, y otra, he tenido una idea, y si Eragon nació antes de la caída de los jinetes, y sobrevivió a la caída de los jinetes, pero se vio obligado a vivir en las vertebradas, y luego un huevo nace de Murtag el cual ha vivido en valle Pallancar con su madre, aunque sea hijo de Morzan. Habría cambiado mucho la historia. Decirme cual os gusta más, si esta o esa idea. Gracias por los comentarios besos.


End file.
